who knew
by missing the real world
Summary: ashley and spencer are both in love with each other,but neither of them know about the others true feelings.who knew such horrible times could bring people together.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story and it started out with me and my friend writting it so this isnt all my ideas**

**disclaimer: i do not own south of nowhere no matter how much i wish i did **

She watched as the person she loved walked by her once again. Not even noticing her, oblivious of the fact that she even existed. Even thought Ashley had just met this person not even a week ago she was in love. The way her hair wisped across her angle carved face, her crystal blue eyes looking like two pools that she could just dive into. She wanted so badly to just be with her for even just one minute. The pain was overwhelming, she could not bare it for much longer. She just wanted to hold her in her arms forever.

That night she dreamt of her, as she did every night; but this time it was different. It was more vivid, more realistic. Her alarm clock sounds with a blast of music and she falls out of bed. Her shirt and pajama bottoms all mangled and twisted. She stands up and groans as she walks into the bathroom as she keeps going over the dream in her head as she gets ready for school. Little did Ashley know that only a few miles away the object of her affection, Spencer, was having the exact same dream.

Spencer woke up to the sound of her oldest brother, Glen, pounding on her door. "Come on Spencer we're gonna be late again" Glen yelled just as Spencer got out of bed. She was just about to run out of her room when she heard her brother drive away down the street. "Damn it Glen you're such an asshat" she said to herself and groaned as she started walking to school.

Ashley was driving the long way to school when she spotted Spencer walking down the sidewalk. She pulled closer to the sidewalk and slowed down so she could talk to Spencer. "Hey sexy, why are you walking to school all by yourself?" Ashley said obviously startling Spencer.

Spencer jumped a little when she heard Ashley's voice and thought _'fuck not now I don't need this today'_. When she turned around she saw what Ashley was wearing. Ashley had cut her hair so she could spike it into a faux hawk and she was wearing an old Beatles shirt and some ripped up drain pipes. Spencer couldn't stop staring at her and was thinking _'damn she looks hot in that outfit and I can't believe she cut her hair but it kind of suits her'_. Before she even realized what was happening she was being smothered in a hug. "oh, hey ash I didn't see you pull up, yeah Glen fucking drove off right as I was walking out of the house, that fucking asshat" Spencer said when Ashley released her vice grip on her. Ashley looked at Spencer surprised it was the first time she had heard Spencer angry and she didn't like hearing her mad and that her new mission in life was to keep Spencer happy.

**sorry my first chapter is so short i just had to get this out of my head**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here is chapter 2 im kinda just making this up as i go and construtive critisim is very much acepted.  
also, simplet77 to answer your question yes ash and spence are both out even though spence's mom may become a problem...but thats all i can say with out ruining the story.**

**disclaimer: i still dont own any of this, and i dont think its gonna change anytime soon**

Ashley had decided that it would be a good idea to give Spencer a ride to school so that she could calm down. They rode to school in silence most of the way before Spencer said anything to Ashley. "Hey I'm sorry about ignoring you last week even after you were nice to me and showed me to all my classes" Spencer said trying to break the silence. Ashley just nodded her head knowing that if she looked at Spencer she might forget how to drive. "Um……yeah its ok I'm used to it, it's really no problem" Ashley said trying to not sound like a complete idiot. Spencer looked at her surprised that she would even say something like that. "Why would you even say that you don't deserve to be ignored and I've seen the way people treat you too you shouldn't have to put up with shit like that from people who think they are better then you" she said getting mad at the asshole from her school people like her brother Glen. "It's ok it's something I've learned to live with" Ashley said as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Spencer noticed this admittedly and said "why don't we turn around and go back to my place my parents are going to be out of town all week and I doubt Glen is gonna come home when he could be at his whore girlfriends house".

When they got back to Spencer's house Ashley was practically in tears. They had got to talking about Ashley's past and about her mother and how she had been treated like she didn't exist her whole life and for once Spencer actually felt bad for someone. Ashley finally realized after a couple of hours that she felt comfortable with Spencer and didn't have any problem talking about how she felt about stuff. "Spencer….." Ashley got no response "Spencer?" she still got no response so she looked up at the couch and realized that Spencer had fallen asleep. Ashley then realized how tired she was and got up on the couch with Spencer and covered herself and Spencer up with a blanket and went to sleep.

After a few hour Ashley woke up to find that it was dark outside and when she went to get Spencer up she noticed that she was already awake and looking at her. When Spencer noticed Ashley caught her staring at her she immediately started blushing and looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Ashley either "Spence why were you staring at me?" Ashley said sitting up so she could look at Spencer. Spencer looked back at Ashley noticing that she was blushing too "because you kinda look cute when you are sleeping, you don't have that wall up trying to protect yourself, you look unguarded and like nothing in the world can bother you" Spencer said trying not to embrace herself while at the same time trying not to make the other girl feel uncomfortable. Just then Ashley's phone started ringing. "Hello...yeah I'm fine, why?...WHAT?! that cant be possible…..yeah I'm still in the city I'm at a friends house…..ok I'll call the police, don't worry mom I'll take care of it….bye". Spencer wasn't sure what was going on but could tell that whatever it was wasn't good. "Spencer the police have evacuated the city there has been a terrorist threat on the city and they found bombs scattered through the whole city, there are enough of them that they could take out the entire city………"

**hope you guys liked it and i kno this chapter is still kinda short to i havent had much time to write lately cuz im dealing with placement exams right now fro next year but they will be better and longer soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i dont own son and i dont have enough money to buy it**

"Spencer the police have evacuated the city there has been a terrorist threat on the city and they found bombs scattered through the whole city, there are enough of them that they could take out the entire city, we need to call the police so they can try and get us out of here" Ashley said on the verge of tears. Spencer noticed Ashley was about to cry so before Ashley could say anything else Spencer pulled her into a hug and told her everything would be alright. Ashley reluctantly pulled away from Spencer and mumbled something about calling the police and opened her phone. When Ashley got off the phone she looked even worse. "They said we are in the main vicinity of one of the biggest bombs in the whole city and that they won't be able to get us out until they defuse the bomb or they are able to move it. They said no one gets in and no one gets out so we have to stay put." Ashley said starting to shake.

After awhile the power went out and Ashley's cell phone died. "Great this is just great not only are we gonna die now we are gonna be bored until we die!" Ashley said starting to pace again. "Would you stop pacing you are going to wear a hole in the carpet" Spencer said getting upset. Ashley stopped for a minute to think and then sat down on the floor. She knew she didn't want to make Spencer mad but she had nothing else she could do.

"How bout we play a little game of truth or dare?" Spencer said after a very long uncomfortable silence. Ashley now intrigued looked at Spencer with questioning eyes. "Okay you first truth or dare?" Ashley said thinking up the best dare in the world only to have her hopes crushed by Spencer. "Truth" Spencer said with a sly smile followed by Ashley sighing. "Okay ruin my fun why don't you, do you like anyone at our school and if so what is his name?" Ashley said knowing if she didn't add who now that Spencer wouldn't answer. "Yes, I like someone at our school and its not a him it's a her also I'm not telling you who" Spencer said waiting for Ashley's reaction. "That's not fair I asked who in the question" Ashley said pouting. "No, you asked what is his name and it's not a him so I don't have to answer it" Spencer said sticking her tongue out.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" Spencer said getting bored of the game. "Dare" Ashley said matter-of-factly. _Shit, I wasn't excepting that_ Spencer "Ummmmm….. Okay, I dare you to…….ummmmmm……… lick the toilet bowl in Glen's room" she said with a wicked grin. "HELL NO!!" Ashley yelled starting to stand up. "What, come on Ashley or are you chicken" Spencer said taunting Ashley. "Fine I'll do it only if you kiss me after wards" Ashley said moving closer to Spencer. "FUCK NO!! I'm not gonna kiss you after that shit" Spencer said backing up. "Here's an idea how about you kiss me now and then I go make us some food" Ashley said still getting closer. "Phf I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it" Spencer said lying her face off and she backed up into the wall. "Come on Spence we both know you want to" Ashley said as she pushed up against Spencer's body. "You know what you're right I've wanted t do this since I first met you" Spencer said leaning closer to Ashley.

**sorry to cut it off on a cliff hanger again but its just so fun to leave you guys hangin but i'll update again soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**before you all read this i just wanted to thank all of you who have been reading my story and for your reviews.  
disclaimer: you all shold kno by now that i dont own son**

Just as they were about to kiss the whole house started to shake and Spencer pushed Ashley onto the ground just as she fell over. Ashley got up and saw that Spencer had blacked out and lifted her onto the bed.

Hours had passed before Spencer woke up again. "Ashley what happened, what's going on?" Spencer asked starting to freak out. "It's ok it was just an earthquake, I think" Ashley said hoping that Spencer hadn't heard the last part. "What do you mean you think, it could have been a bomb and we could be dead!" Spencer yelled getting off her bed. "Spencer we're not dead, we wouldn't be talking if we were" Ashley said trying to clam Spencer down

After an hour or so and a bottle of vodka Spencer was finally calm and drunk. "Hey ash you wanna know something funny?" Spencer said swinging a bottle around. "Sure go ahead" Ashley said knowing that Spencer was extremely drunk. "You know when you're getting baptized and the priest asks you if you accept Jesus and everything?" Spencer said looking like she was about to burst out laughing. "Yeah I guess but I never got baptized" Ashley said looking at her curiously. "Well when you're born into a catholic family you have to, but when I was getting baptized and the priest asked me that I screamed out as loud as I could no and everyone started laughing, and when the priest was talking to my parents afterwards he said he was waiting for me to start smoking when he put the holy water on me" Spencer said breaking out into laughter along with Ashley.

"When I was a little kid, I think I was like 3, I put a rock up my nose and had to go to the ER because it got stuck up there and I kept kicking the doctors when they tried to x-ray me and when I came back to the ER a few years later I had the same doctor and he was afraid to be near my legs" Ashley said with a big smile on her face. "I still think my story was better" Spencer said with a smirk on her face. "Whatever Carlin, your just mad cuz people remember me more then you" Ashley said getting defensive. "Whatever ash, your just mad cuz you didn't get to kiss me" Spencer said crawling over to sit in front of Ashley. "Well maybe I should fix, now shouldn't I" Ashley said leaning closer into Spencer. Spencer nodded and got even closer to Ashley. Just when they were about to kiss the power came back on and made them jump because it got really bright in Spencer's room.

'_Well so far my attempts at kissing Spencer have both been epic fails, maybe it just wasn't meant to happen'_ Ashley thought to herself watching Spencer get up to check outside._ 'Damn it what is up with this, it's like someone really doesn't want us together' _Spencer thought looking back at Ashley with a frown.

The next thing Spencer knew she was being pushed up against the wall with Ashley kissing her with everything she had in her. When they kissed neither of them failed to notice the feeling they got when they touched. As they started to move to Spencer's bed the power went back out but neither of them seemed to notice as they were too occupied with what they were doing. Neither of them seemed to care that Spencer was drunk.

When Ashley woke up she noticed that Spencer was curled up in Ashley's arms. Not wanting to wake her Ashley just went back to sleep. "I'll worry about it later when she wakes up" Ashley said to herself as she fell back asleep. Little did she know that Spencer was already awake basking in glory of what happened. She slowly slid out of Ashley's arms and wrote her a note saying they needed to talk and went to go take a shower.

**once again i leave u in kinda suspence. anyway just so you kno i didnt make up the childhood stories those are true stories from my childhood and before you say anything abou tthe baptizism i'll left u kno my whole family will never let me live that down im constantly being called devil child but i kno they r joking around with me and i am now very good friends with that priest. but yea i have a messed up childhood from that. hope you enjoyed this update**


	5. Chapter 5

**i think we all kno by now that i dont own son so i will have no disclaimer cuz im getting tired of writting it**

Ashley woke up an hour or so later to find Spencer gone and the note sitting next to her. When she opened it something fell out of it but she didn't notice. The note said "we need to talk about what just happened and I hope you accept my little gift I left you". Ashley was completely confused she didn't understand what she meant by 'little gift'. When she looked down she saw what Spencer was talking about. It was a small gold ring with one large diamond surrounded by a couple small ones.

When Ashley went down stairs she found Spencer looking at a picture of her and her family. Ashley figured it would be best if she didn't say anything, she just walked up behind Spencer and pulled her into a hug. When Ashley released her grip on Spencer, Spencer turned around and kissed her. "I'm guessing this means you are accepting my gift?" Spencer asked hopefully. Ashley just nodded and pulled her into another kiss.

After sitting on the couch talking for what seemed like hours Ashley got up and walked into the kitchen. "Don't you guys have any food in here that didn't go bad when the power went out" Ashley said rummaging through some cabinets. "I don't think there is anything in this house that we can eat without getting sick cuz we didn't cook it" Spencer said walking into the kitchen. "We have something around here, we have to" she said opening the pantry.

"I can't believe that all you had in there was canned soup and tuna, what house that has a bunch of teenagers doesn't have chips?" Ashley said eating a cold can of chicken noodle soup. "The kind that has a 17 year old boy in it, just be happy we had this" Spencer said throwing her can away. "God how can you eat that shit?" Ashley asked getting off the floor. "What there is nothing wrong with it, it's better than eating my mom's cooking" Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"What was that?" Ashley asked walking into the room. "What was what I didn't hear anything" Spencer said looking up at Ashley from her magazine. "I didn't say I had heard anything" Ashley climbing on top of Spencer. "Really I thought you did, I swear you did" Spencer said getting defensive. "Did I now, oh well I think I heard someone watching a movie with something like a laptop maybe" Ashley said getting ready to tickle Spencer. "Nope no laptop you're going crazy" Spencer said trying to get away from Ashley. Ashley knew better and also knew that Spencer was lying so she yanked the blanket back away from the bed next to Spencer. "No laptop eh? You have to do better than that seriously" Ashley said. "Ok you caught me I was watching a movie while you were taking a shower, I'm sorry" Spencer said putting on a puppy dog face. "You are damn lucky I love you or you would be dead right now" Ashley said looking Spencer straight in the eyes. "Is that so? Well you should be lucky that I picked your favorite movie and there is enough charge on the computer so we can watch it" Spencer said pulling the laptop out.

Two hours and four tickle fights later Spencer and Ashley fell asleep in each others arms. Only to be awoken by the explosion of something and someone pounding on the front door. They both went downstairs hand in hand to answer the door. When they answered the door they were both shocked to see who it was. "OH…..MY……GOD……what the fuck are you doing here" Spencer yelled

**and so i end yet another chapter in suspence. who could it have been at the door and why are they there?**


	6. Chapter 6

**i would like to thank simplet77 for the idea for this chapter**

"OH…..MY……GOD……what the fuck are you doing here" Spencer yelled enveloping the person into a hug. Ashley walked up behind Spencer and peaked over her shoulder to see who was at the door. When she looked at the person at the door she looked right into the eyes of none other then her little sister Kyla._ 'I thought we were gonna be alone now I have to share my time with Spencer with Kyla' _Ashley thought as she moved Spencer so Kyla could come inside. "What are you doing here Ashley I thought you hated Spencer" Kyla said giving Ashley an evil glare. "What are you talking about you know very well that I've been in love with Spencer since the day I met her" Ashley said shooting the evil glare right back. Spencer looked at Ashley lovingly and decided to speak up "That's not what she told me she said you hated me with every fiber of your being, she said it was a waste of time for me to love you because you would never love me back". Ashley looked at Kyla in awe not fully believing that her sister would say that especially when she knew that she liked Spencer. "How could you say that Kyla you since the first day Spencer was here that I liked her, and then you go and tell her that" Ashley said walking away from Kyla. "I……I …I told her that because …..I like her too….and I thought that if I told her that that she would not like you anymore and that I could have her instead of you" Kyla said just before she broke down into tears. Spencer ran over to Kyla when she fell on the floor and Ashley just watched the scene develop. "Kyla why didn't you tell me, but I'm really sorry but you know how I feel about ash" Spencer said wiping Kyla's tears away. Ashley watched all this happen and smiling slightly after she heard what Spencer said. Although she got a little jealous when she saw Spencer whisper something in Kyla's ear and Kyla smiled and they hugged.

Ashley pulled Spencer aside later when they had settled everything and asked her what she whispered to Kyla earlier. "Oh that I just told her I know someone who likes her and I could hook them up" Spencer said smiling at Ashley and kissing her.

"So I've been thinking" Ashley said looking at Spencer and Kyla. "That's never a good thing" Kyla said dodging a pillow. "Shut up like your any smarter then me, anyway I was thinking what if this is just a prank that our friends are playing on us and Kyla is in on it" Ashley said glaring at her sister. "I don't think so she wouldn't have been able to keep it from us this long" Spencer said looking up at Ashley from her book. "At least someone trusts me, thank god for that" Kyla said staring at Spencer who was staring at Ashley.

**im not sure when a new chapter is gonna be up im still currerntl trying to win my muse back, freaking back stabing friends can't trust em to be alone with your girlfriends. o thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story**


	7. Chapter 7

**just a little treat for you guys since i have else better to do**

"I still think she is lying there is no way she could have gotten past the police if there were really bombs everywhere" Ashley said pulling Spencer aside after Kyla had fallen asleep. "Come one ash have a little faith in your sister she sot always scheming" Spencer said pulling Ashley down the stairs. "Why should I trust her when she tried to steal you from me, I mean there is only so much shit I can take from her" Ashley whined. "Well lets just forget about her for the time being and have some fun" Spencer said with a seductive look pulling Ashley onto the couch. Little did either of them know was that Kyle was just a short distance away watching all of this unfold.

"Hey Kyla can I talk to you?" Spencer said walking out of the room. "Umm…sure what's it about?" Kyla said following Spencer leaving a confused Ashley sitting there.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Ashley, but I think I like you to like more then a friend as I originally said and I don't know what to do cuz I know that I still like ash but not as much" Spencer said sitting on her bed. "Oh um wow I wasn't expecting this at all" Kyla said with surprise showing on her face. Kyla and Spencer were just about to kiss when Ashley busted into the room.

"I knew this was to good to be true, the one person I open I heart up to turns around and breaks it not even a day later" Ashley said running back out of the room. "Ash wait please, can we talk about this" Spencer yelled running after Ashley.

"Wow I fucked up big time this is not good, this wasn't supposed to happen it was supposed to be a harmless joke" Kyla said to herself not knowing that Spencer and Ashley were both outside the door.

"I knew it, I told you that this couldn't actually happen" Ashley said when they got out into Spencer's back yard. "You were right I guess" Spencer said walking up behind Ashley "now it's time for me to thank you for walking in at the right time, I would have killed myself if I had to kiss your sister" Spencer said knowing that it was a lie and wished that she would have gotten the chance to kiss Kyla. "Oh baby I'm so sorry you won't have to do that again I promise" Ashley said pulling Spencer into a kiss. _'Damn it if only I would have walked in a little later I would have loved to see them kiss'_ Ashley thought as she was kissing Spencer.

"I think it's time we used this joke against Kyla" Ashley said to Spencer hoping she was thinking the same thing. Spencer nodded in agreement and they started devising a plan.

**im not really sure where im going with this story but i will. also i want to that simplet77 for all of the ideas and for inspiring me to write more.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyla you have to help me, Ashley wants to leave to go out and find help and if she goes out there she's going to die" Spencer said following Ashley

"Kyla you have to help me, Ashley wants to leave to go out and find help and if she goes out there she's going to die" Spencer said following Ashley. "No Spencer no one can change my mind I'm leaving and that's that plus you have Kyla now you don't need me" Ashley said on the verge of tears and walking out. Just then they heard a huge explosion and Ashley scream and Spencer broke into tears.

"Kyla I loved her and now she's dead how could I let this happen" Spencer said freaking Kyla out. _'Shit what the fuck did I just do, I broke up my best friend and my sister and now ash is dead' _Kyla thought as she pulled Spencer into a hug.

'_Damn we are good actors, I can't believe she fell for that'_ Spencer and Ashley both thought while they were hiding in the basement. "We have the best ideas somehow" Ashley said staring at Spencer lovingly. "That's because we were made to be together" Spencer said leaning in to kiss Ashley. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever when they heard Kyla crying upstairs.

Ashley and Spencer both walked upstairs hand I hand to find Kyla sitting on the floor by the front door crying her eyes out. "Kyla what's wrong?" Ashley asked sitting next to her sister. "ASH YOU'RE ALIVE!! I thought you were dead" Kyla shouted enveloping Ashley into a giant hug. "Why would I be dead, o I remember, we were just playing a joke on you we didn't mean for it to go this far" Ashley said gasping for breath

"What don't look at me like that I'm still mad at you guys that was a horrible joke" Kyla said looking at Spencer and Ashley. "Whatever" Ashley and Spencer said in unison. They all burst into laughter afterwards and acted as if nothing had happened.

**i kno this is really short but i couldnt sleep and decided to be nice and post sumthing even if it is short**


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you more then you could ever imagine" Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear as they fell asleep holding each other. Even now after being stuck in one place for so long they still feel the same about each other. Living together for almost a month hasn't done anything except make them stronger.

Kyla has been going crazy being stuck in a house with the two love birds. She actually hasn't left the room she is in for almost two days. "I can't take much more of this its driving me insane" Kyla said to herself walking around the room. "God what smells so bad in this room, this is horrible" she said walking out of the room finally.

"Hey little sis how'd you like our little home made stink bomb" Ashley said when she saw her sister emerge from Glen's room. Kyla walked past them giving them both a very evil look that scared Spencer. "I'm done with you guys I can't take this anymore" Kyla said as she walked out the front door. "Um….ok cuz that wasn't weird" Ashley said as Spencer went to follow Kyla.

"Kyla would you please come back to the house it isn't safe out here" Spencer said following Kyla down the road. "Just go away Spencer I'm tired of watching you and Ashley ignore me and make out" Kyla yelled as she started to walk faster. "We don't mean to ignore you we just get caught up in the moment, and what I said to you last week. About loving you and when I went to kiss you I actually wanted to kiss you, but I do love Ashley and we were meant to be together" Spencer said as she stopped walking and broke into tears.

"Please don't cry Spence, I love you too, it's just killing me to see you with her" Kyla said and then grabbed Spencer and kissed her. Unknown to them while this was happening ashley was watching and listening from a short distance away.

**sorry for making you guys wait so long, i've hve a really bad writters block and school just started but i hope you guys liked the update. also im happy to let you know that the wait for the next chapter wont be as long cuz i just started it. also im cleaning up my language a bit cuz im also using this for a grade in english.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you Spencer, How could you do this to me" Ashley yelled running back into the house. "Ash wait please, I still love you it meant nothing to me" Spencer said following Ashley back into the house.

"No matter what nothing can tear us apart, I won't let it happen" Spencer promising Ashley. "Why did you kiss her then, I wouldn't have bothered me as much if it wasn't Kyla, but seriously she's my sister" Ashley said on the edge of tears. "I'm sorry ash we got caught in the moment, I swear to god it will never happen again ever" Spencer said embracing Ashley.

After a couple of days being distant from Kyla everything has gone back to normal between Spencer and Ashley. Things are still a bit sore between Ashley and Kyla but Spencer thinks they will get over it soon enough, their sisters for gods sake.

_Knock knock knock_. "I'll get it" Spencer yelled walking to the front door. "Oh my god, thank god you're here" Spencer said when she opened the door. The police chief stood there with a rescue team and bomb squad.

"You thought you could get away with it didn't you, you thought you could play the little innocent teenagers, well we saw threw your little façade" the police chief, Adien Dennison, said to Spencer just as Ashley and Kyla cam up behind her.

"What are you talking about" Ashley, Kyla, and Spencer all said at the same time. "We are just a bunch of student from King High, how could you think we are terrorists'?" Spencer said looking at him in disbelief.

"Well we will determine that when we get you back to the station that isn't sounded by bombs" he said as he went to grab Spencer to put her in handcuffs. "Boys put the other two in cuffs and meet me at the station I've got this one, she seems to be the leader" he said as he dragged Spencer to his car.

**i kno its not much but its better then nothing and i decided instead of ending this to take it in a new direction but i wrote an ending thats sad and if i can find the notebook i wrote it in if u ask me i might be nice and post it as an extra or pm you it**


	11. Chapter 11

**im back with more cliff hangers then ever**

"What is that, where am I, what's going on?!" Alex shouted before she was plunged back into darkness.

Alex woke up in a cold sweat, she had no clue what was going on. Just then her boss, Aiden Dennison, walked in the room. "Wake up lazy, we found them, you're going to question the leader, she won't speak to me" he said after turning the light on. "And what makes you think she will talk to me?" Alex asked covering her face with the blanket. "You just have that effect on people, come on get up" Aiden said as he walked out of the room waiting for Alex to follow him.

Alex walked into the questioning room and set her coffee on the table and plopped into her chair. She then noticed that the person that she was questioning wasn't who they had thought it would be. The girl then raised her head feeling like someone was staring at her. She looked up to she who is was and became shocked _'Alex?'_. Alex noticed the girl acknowledged her and was about to start her questioning. "Spencer?" Alex said staring in shock. "Why are you here, did they bring you here to make me talk?" Spencer asked putting her head back down.

"Come on Spencer, just because I work for them doesn't mean I'm not trying to help you" Alex said getting frustrated. "Why should I talk to you, I have nothing to say, I didn't do it" Spencer Shouted. "I know you didn't do it, but they seem to think that you did" Alex said becoming even more impatient.

"I don't know anything, go away!" Spencer yelled walking over to the other side of the room. Alex slammed her head on the table "Why didn't you just go to school" she asked not expecting an answer. "Because it was our anniversary" Spencer said starting to cry.

**ok i kno it is really short but my computer hates me right now cuz i get a new one, and it has vista so its being difficult. the next chapter will be a bit longer and once my exams are over i will start writting more. and maybe if you guys give me some reviews and wish me good luck on getting my permit i will post the alternate ending that i had orginally planned on posting instead of continuing my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We aren't going to get any info from her, she doesn't know anything" Alex said to Aiden. "But she was our only lead……….WAIT! I've got an idea, bring in that Ashley girl, tell her that Spencer and Kyla had said she was the mastermind, but make sure to keep them in separate holding cells" Aiden said smiling. "Sir, it makes no sense to blame them, if they would have don't it they would have left town the minute they did it" Alex said trying to defend Spencer. "But if we do what I said we would have someone to blame" Aiden said becoming angry _'plus that would devastate Ashley if she thought that Spencer ratted her out, then she might come back to me'_ he thought smiling.

"Kyla come with me" Alex said opening the cell Kyla and Ashley were in. "Where are we going, I already told you I don't know anything" Kyla said following Alex down the hall. "I'm taking you to a different cell" Alex said stopping at a door. "Why do I have to be in a separate cell" Kyla asked refusing to go in the room. "Security" Alex said shoving Kyla in the cell and closing the door.

"Where is Spencer, I want to speak to her!" Ashley said looking defeated. "Why would you want to see her, she already told us that you planned the whole thing" Aiden said walking into the room. "What the fuck are you doing here no one cares what you think. And I know for a fact that she didn't say that she loves me" Ashley said refusing to look at him. "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME!!" Aiden said smacking Ashley as hard as he could.

"You could have prevented this all if you wouldn't have left me, now I'm gonna make sure your little girlfriend goes to jail the rest of her life" Aiden said walking out of the room. "I'm done with her, put her with that bitch Spencer" he said walking away. "Whatever" Alex said opening the door. "Come on you're going back with Spencer" Alex said grabbing Ashley.

4 hours later

"Ashley are you ever going to talk to me again, I can't stand this much longer" Spencer said staring at Ashley. "Nope" Ashley said staring at the wall behind Spencer. "Fine, whatever. Alex!!" Spencer yelled when Ashley refused to talk to her. "What now, I can't deal with you right now" Alex said opening the door. _'Why does she look so familiar'_ Ashley thought to herself. "Just take me to another holding cell or put me in jail, it doesn't matter anymore no one cares" Spencer said walking to meet Alex at the door as Ashley started crying.

30 minutes later

"I just don't get it Alex she said she loved me, but now she won't say more then one word to me" Spencer said on the edge of tears. Just then Ashley walked by the room and saw Spencer and Alex just about to kiss.

**this chapter is a bit longer then the last one the next one should be longer and then i have exams so i will update again sometime around the 27th of this month. i hope i havent lost all my readers becuase of my lack of updates, but i promise i will be updating more**


	13. Chapter 13

"What the fuck Spencer, you haven't even known her a day and you're already making out with her" Ashley screamed bursting into the room.

"Ashley it's not like that" Spencer said stepping away from Alex.

"No Spencer, first you tell me you love me, then you kiss my sister, and now you are kissing her! I thought this meant something to you" Ashley said throwing her ring at Spencer and running away.

"You guys can leave whenever you want, I'll go let Kyla out" Alex said leaving the room.

_'How could she do this to me, I can't live without her, I'm so lost'_ Spencer thought sitting in the corner of the room away from the light.

"Spencer we should go find Ashley" Kyla said walking in with Alex.

"No you stay here, I'll find her, maybe you two will have something in common besides wanting to break me and ash up" Spencer said leaving the room.

"Why do I always screw up? I never do anything right" Spencer said to herself. "Ashley?!" she yelled looking around. _'There she is' _she thought walking over to Ashley.

"Spencer I'm sorry…. I just can't do this" Ashley said watching Spencer approach her.

"What do you mean Ashley? What are you talking about?" Spencer said reaching her. Just then Ashley uncovered her arm and Spencer gasped. "Why did you do this? Do you not want us together…. I love you more then you can ever imagine" Spencer said knelling in front of Ashley.

2 days later

"She still hasn't woken up" Kyla said as Spencer walked in the room.

"This is too much my family is dead and the love of my life is in a coma" Spencer said sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

3 weeks later

"Ash, you need to wake up Spencer needs you" Kyla said trying one last time to wake her sister.

"Kyla is that you?" Ashley asked opening her eyes for the first time in almost a month.

"Ash you need to call Spencer she needs to know you're ok, she is going to try to kill herself!" Kyla shouted as she handed Ashley the phone.

"What? Why? I just talked to her yesterday! She was fine, we had fixed everything!" Ashley said

"Hun you haven't talked to her in a month let alone fixed everything, you have been in a coma" Kyla said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ms. Woods, we need to speak to you" a doctor said walking into the room. "We just found your friend, Spencer I think was her name" he said frowing.

**ok so i have had this story dine for quite awhile now and i just started getting around to typing it up. i'll have more soon for you guys again**


End file.
